25 things to do in an elevator
by 123me
Summary: A series of iCarly oneshots based on a list my friend sent me. Each chapter is basically one of the things on the list.
1. Tap

**25 things to do in an elevator**

**First iCarly story, a collection of short oneshots based on a list my friend sent me years ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I wouldn't be writing this if I did.**

Sam stood in the lobby, waiting for the perfect moment to put her plan into action, aware of the disapproving glances coming from Lewbert, whom was sitting at his desk, pretending to be occupied the few times she moved her glare to face him.

She smirked as she watched Freddie enter the building, stepping onto the elevator alone.

Quickly, she jumped onto it, heading past him and leaning against the back of it as the door closed, he turned for a second, sighing as he rolled his eyes and took a step forwards, widening the gap between them as he turned back to face the doors.

Slowly, Sam reached out, tapping him on the shoulder before viciously snatching her hand back to her, dropping it by her side as he turned around.

"Why tap me on the shoulder?" he asked her, "I'm not letting you get to me today,"

"Who tapped you on the shoulder?" she questioned in reply, feigning innocence as she shot him a confused look.

"YOU did!" He exclaimed, waving his arms towards her in emphasis.

"No I didn't," she claimed, "I think I'd remember tapping you on the shoulder,"

"You're the only other person on the elevator," he pointed out, "there's no one else it could have been,"

"Maybe you imagined it," she retorted, smiling creepily, "maybe it was a ghost,"

"I didn't imagine it," he insisted, "and it wasn't a ghost, it was you,"

"It wasn't me," she replied, "what reason could I possibly have to tap you on the shoulder?"

"To mess with me," he answered, "just like you always mess with people, that's why you got on here when I did,"

"What?" she smirked, "You think I hung out in the lobby, waiting for you to get back, just so I could get on an elevator with you and tap you on the shoulder, that'd be stupid Freddie, like you,"

"But it's what you'd do," he shot back, "you'll do anything to mess with my head,"

"I don't go round tapping people on the shoulder," she told him as the door opened and they both stepped out, "you must have imagined it,"

"I didn't imagine it," he repeated as they turned a corner, walking the now short distance to their friend Carly's apartment, "How does a person imagine physical contact?"

"I don't know," Sam explained as she opened the door of Carly's apartment without knocking, as she always did, "You're the one that did, you tell me,"

"I didn't imagine it," he continued to insist, now clearly frustrated.

"Didn't imagine what?" Carly asked as she looked up at them from the sofa.

"Freddie thinks I went out of my way to tap him on the shoulder," Sam explained, sitting down next to her friend.

"You did!"he exclaimed yet again, "she tapped me on the shoulder in the elevator when there was no one else there, and then said it wasn't her,"

"Sam?" Carly questioned her friend.

"I didn't," Sam tried assuring, "It's like I said to him, he's imagining physical contact,"

"Who does that?" Freddie quizzed, frustration still shining through.

"You," Sam answered back, "Clearly,"

"I did not," Freddie shot back, "It was you,"

"GUYS," Carly called, attempting to stop the fight, rolling her eyes as it continued, causing her to call out again, "GUYS,"

The bickering died down as they both looked at her, evidently a little annoyed at her interruption.

"Sam, why did you tap Freddie on the shoulder?" She asked, continuing as Sam tried to interrupt her, "Don't deny it, I know you too well,"

"Because I could," Sam answered proudly, "Is it my fault that he's easy to wind up,"

"You're a horrible person," Freddie commented, "She's a horrible person,"

"Only to you," Sam informed him, "don't be a dork,"

"I'm not a dork," he argued back, "why do you always call be a dork?"

Carly sighed as she rolled her eyes again, turning up the volume on the TV as her friends continued to fight.

**Most of these will be short, considering the list they are based on.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**


	2. Shock

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had to wait for inspiration to hit.**

**This one is really short and boring because I really couldn't figure out where to go with it.**

* * *

**2. Push the button and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.**

Spencer glanced around at the people in the elevator with him, smiling as he decided to make the short ride more interesting.

He reached out pressing the button for his floor, violently shaking as his finger met it.

He pulled back quickly, quickly adapting a shocked expression.

"Are you ok?"

He turned to see the concerned face of a woman staring at him.

He nodded, a goofy grin spreading over his face.

Reaching out again, he repeated his action, continuing it repeatedly until he felt a hand eventually restrain him.

"Why are you doing that?" The same woman quizzed almost frantically, "the wiring must be faulty or something, don't touch it,"

He nodded, feeling her release his arm.

This time he made the shock more violent and only just managed to stifle a laugh as he saw the somewhat horrified faces of the other occupants.

"Is there someone I could call?" The same woman questioned, still worried, "do you know your phone number?"

He nodded again, before reaching out and once again hitting the button, repeating his reaction.

"You have to stop that sir," A man spoke up, "you could and up seriously hurt,"

He repeated the action, finding the dismay of the other occupants highly amusing.

"Do you think we should get help?" he heard someone ask, and glanced back to see if he could find the source of the voice.

He grinned as the elevator stopped, the doors opening.

He quickly hit the button again, giving a small reaction to it before casually stepping off, noticing the woman whom had been first to talk to him following him.

"Do you know where you live?" she was asking, "do you need help getting home?"

He smiled, pulling out his key as he reached the door to the apartment he shared with his younger sister and placed it into the lock, turning it.

Carly looked up from the notepad she was currently writing in as the door opened, "hey Spencer,"

He smiled in response, and turned as he noticed her gaze on the door behind him.

"Spencer?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrows, "did you do something stupid again?"

He nodded, still stifling his laughs.

"I'm so sorry about this," Carly apologised to the woman who was still standing in the doorway, "I tell him not to do stupid or weird things but he still does, but he's fine,"

"Ok," the woman nodded in response, still clearly unsure, but obviously glad to get away from them as she sped off.

"What was it this time?" Carly questioned, standing and going to close the door.

"I pretended the button on the elevator was giving me electric shocks, you should try it!"

Carly rolled her eyes, her brother was crazy, but she wouldn't change him for anything.


	3. Push

**Okay, so it's been over a year, which is bad even though this isn't a main story. In this time I have written multiple other stories, left school and started college and watched all the seasons of Grey's Anatomy from start to finish (more than once, I'm obsessive). So, now I have all that behind me (for now), I figured I'd put another one of these up.**

**

* * *

**

**3. Ask if you can push the button for other people, but push the wrong ones.**

"I think it's time for a dare." Sam announced as she, Carly and Freddie stepped onto the elevator, a grin gracing her face as she noticed their worried expressions.

"What kind of dare?" Carly questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as if to rule herself out. "We won't get arrested will we?"

Sam smiled. "Nothing like that." She glanced over at the elevator doors before turning back to her friends. "We stay on the elevator, and take it in turns offering to press the button for other people."

"That's not exactly much of a dare." Carly pointed out, eyeing her friend warily. "It's more, polite."

"Not if you press the wrong button." Sam explained, the devious grin still gracing her face.

"Why would we do that?" Freddie spoke up.

"To annoy people." Sam spoke up, her tone suggesting that the answer was obvious. "You in?"

Carly frowned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Good idea?" Sam pondered. "Probably not, but it'll be fun."

"Fine." Carly relented, turning to Freddie.

"No way." He refused, stepping back.

Carly almost flinched nervously when the elevator stopped and an unfamiliar woman stepped on, she moved forward, blocking the buttons.

"Which floor?"

The woman smiled at her. "Four."

Carly nodded and turned around, stepping back in order to let the woman see the buttons before she pressed the button showing the number 6.

"Honey, I said 4." The woman corrected, clearly not catching on that the error was intended.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." She apologised, stepping away from the buttons, allowing Sam to move in front of her.

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor, none of them moved, as soon as the door closed, Sam turned to the woman.

"4, wasn't it?"

The woman nodded.

"Sorry about my friend, she gets her numbers mixed up all the time." She reached out and hit the number 2.

"Not 2." The woman sighed. "4."

"That's not a 4?" Sam asked. "Oh!" She turned to Freddie. "Maybe you should press it, you know."

Freddie stepped forward, knowing that if he didn't, he'd be mocked endlessly for the rest of the week.

The doors opened again, this time a man entering the elevator.

Freddie reached out and hit the number 4, waiting patiently for the woman to exit before turning to the man. "Which floor?"

"Ground." The man muttered, leaning against the wall. "Running late for a meeting."

Freddie glanced over at Sam, who only smirked back at him, before reaching out and hitting the number 8.

The man looked up from the paper he was reading when the elevator began to move up instead of down. "Which floor did you press?"

"Ground." Freddie lied inconvincingly. "Maybe someone called the elevator from their floor?"

He stepped forward, unwittingly allowing the man to see the panel of buttons.

"You hit 8!" The man exclaimed. "I said ground and you hit 8. I'm already late. I don't have time for kids that don't know the difference between their numbers."

The doors opened, revealing the 8th floor and offering them an escape.

Freddie darted out of the elevator, sprinting around the corner, looking back to notice Carly and Sam following slowly behind him in hysterics.

"You just had to get caught, didn't you." Sam teased. "We could have kept that going for hours."

* * *

**Short, I know, but I don't really feel I can go much further with this one without it becoming repetitive and boring.**

**Review?**


End file.
